Evil Pigs
|hobby = Hoarding gold|goals = Increase the power of their magic by collecting gold.|crimes = Casting curses Kidnapping|type of hostile species = Magical Anthropomorphs}} The Evil Pigs are sinister, anthropomorphic pigs with magical powers and are the main antagonists of the Tomba! ''series. Description Evil Pigs have the ability to alter different areas of the world through their odd magic by putting curses on them. They also have a love for gold so much that they use their subordinate pigs to steal and hoard it for them to strength the power of their magic. Each Evil Pig resides in an area of the world that can only be accessed through the Evil Pig Gates. Those gates can only be summoned by Evil Pig Bags which are used are for capturing specific Evil Pigs to stop them and undo their curse on an area. List of Evil Pigs ''Tomba! Fire Evil Pig The Fire Evil Pig is the one who put a curse on the Lava Caves in Phoenix Mountain which it's entirely on fire, making it impossible to cross. The Green Evil Pig Bag for the Fire Evil Pig is located inside a treasure chest near the entrance. The gate to the Fire Evil Pig's area is on the north side of the Haunted Mansion, behind the laughing door. His powers include heralding boulders and creating meteor showers and his staff has a crescent. Haunted Evil Pig The Haunted Evil Pig 'is the one who put a curse on the Haunted Mansion which it's plagued by a brewing storm overhead and lots of small Kokka Crows perched or flying in every area of the outdoors of the mansion. The Pink Evil Pig Bag for the Haunted Evil Pig is located inside a treasure chest behind the door with a large keyhole. The gate to the Haunted Evil Pig's area is on the Phoenix Mountain, within an alcove in the Lava Caves. His power is electrifying platforms of the same color and his staff is made completely out of wood. Earth Evil Pig The '''Earth Evil Pig '''is the one who put a curse on Baccus Village which all the villagers are transformed into mice. The Orange Evil Pig Bag for the Earth Evil Pig is located inside a treasure chest in Central Park, which is in Baccus Village. The gate to the Earth Evil Pig's area is in the Deep Jungle, above the entrance to the Village of Civilization in Masakari Jungle. His power is dropping huge boulders and his staff has an eyeball. Stormy Evil Pig The '''Stormy Evil Pig '''is the one who put a curse on Phoenix Mountain which there are storms that causes high winds and rain to push over the pumpkin stalks and push making fully exploring the mountain very hard to impossible. The Red Evil Pig Bag for the Stormy Evil Pig is located found behind the door with a large keyhole. The gate to the Stormy Evil Pig's area is in Dwarf Forest, above the fountain in Charity Square. His power is making small tornadoes, and his staff is made of iron with a sapphire orb on top. Water Evil Pig The '''Water Evil Pig '''is the one who put a curse on Trick Village which it has sunk underwater, causing the residents to adapt by raising their village above water level. The Yellow Evil Pig Bag for the Water Evil Pig is located inside a treasure chest underwater. The gate to the Water Evil Pig's area is in the Village of Civilization, inside the bell of the Clock Tower. His power is throwing three shells in succession, and his staff has a skull. Forest Evil Pig The '''Forest Evil Pig '''is the one who put a curse on the Forest of 100 Flowers in Dwarf Forest which they are both plagued with trees with spores on them, covered in dead leaves and an entirely dead-looking forest. The Blue Evil Pig Bag for the Forest Evil Pig is provided by the Dwarf Elder in Dwarf Village. The gate to the Forest Evil Pig's Evil Pig Area is in the Underground Maze, inside the Million Year Old Man's Room. His power is firing spores and his staff resembles a torch. Deep Jungle Evil Pig The '''Deep Jungle Evil Pig '''is the one who put a curse on Masakari Jungle in the Deep Jungle which has caused the jungle's inhabitants to become hostile and the jungle itself to become violent-looking, with black skies and thorny leaves. The Navy Evil Pig Bag for the Deep Jungle Evil Pig is located inside a treasure chest on Old Tree Hill. The gate to the Deep Jungle Evil Pig's area is in the Village of All Beginnings, beneath the Mansion. Her power is making explosive balls out of gas, possibly a negative aroma and her staff have a red cloud. Real Evil Pig The '''Real Evil Pig '''is the creator and leader of the other seven Evil Pigs and is also the origin of all their magic. The Black Evil Pig Bag for the Real Evil Pig is given by the Million Year Old Man in the Million Year Old Man's Room. The Real Evil Pig's area is on the pig-shaped island and accessed via the Strange Small Room beneath Dwarf Forest. His power is temporarily freezing objects in space and time, and his staff is large at the top decorated with the Koma Pig symbol. ''Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return Evil Flame Pig The '''Evil Flame Pig is responsible for putting the curse on the Coal-Mining Town which there are intense fires. His portal is located in a small tunnel in between the first two sections of the Donglin Forest that can only be reached by swimming once the Evil Ghost Pig is captured. Evil Flame Pig's staff attack causes volcanic boulders to be hurled out from the volcano in the center of the arena, and his non-staff attack lets him breathe fire, which the point of his hat leans forward - not backward. Evil Ice Pig The Evil Ice Pig is responsible for putting the curse on the Kujara Ranch which there is eternal snowfall. His portal Pig is located behind a waterfall in the Water Temple. The Evil Ice Pig's staff attack lets him make huge snowballs, and his non-staff attack makes small tornadoes. Evil Ghost Pig The Evil Ghost Pig is responsible for putting the curse on the Donglin Forest which the forest is turned gloomy. His portal is located under a pipe near the entrance to the Trolley Stop, and his arena is inside an upside-down haunted house. His staff attack makes ghosts, and his non-staff attack lets him breathe an odd cloud. He also throws skulls. Evil Earth Pig The Evil Earth Pig is responsible for putting the curse on the Circus Town which the citizens are turned into pigs. His portal is located where the peach is collected in the first region of the Ranch Area. The Evil Earth Pig's staff attack causes spikes to come down, and his non-staff attack lets him split into two separate pigs that Tomba needs to force back together. His arena is in a dark cave with a river. Evil Water Pig The Evil Water Pig is responsible for putting the curse on the Water Temple which there's never-ending rainfall. Her portal is located in a high up area near the beginning of the Waterfall of the Heavens. Her arena is comprised of several ruined structures that are almost completely submerged in water. Her staff attack launches a powerful stream of water. The Evil Water Pig's''' non-staff attack allows her to make powerful energy spheres by spinning around. Capturing her two times will cause the waterfall in the background to cover some of the arenas. Her arena is the only one that is affected if you capture an Evil Pig two times. powerful energy spheres by spinning around. Capturing her two times will cause the waterfall in the background to cover some of the arenas. Her arena is the only one that is affected if you capture an Evil Pig two times. Last Evil Pig The '''Last Evil Pig is the leader of the group of Evil Pigs who kidnapped Tabby, Tomba's childhood friend, and is actually the Real Evil Pig from the original game. He used his magic to stop time on all areas of the continent in a last-ditch effort to try to stop Tomba, making it Tomba's only objective. His portal is found in the ???? room in the Pipe Area. Look underneath the chain that is underneath the hot water pump. Unlike the five other Evil Pigs, it will take five throws into the Evil Pig Bag to beat him. The Last Evil Pig's staff attack will mimic whatever weapon you have equipped, and his non-staff attack allows him to jet in any direction. It is the same it is unknown how he managed to escape his Evil Pig Bag the first time. Synopsis ''Tomba!'' ''Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return '' Gallery Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Hostile Species Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Titular